Shredded
by LitLover 101
Summary: Caroline finds that sometimes it's hard to let go. Trash picking is sometimes a necessary hazard. Klaroline.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**NEWS: There will be three new fics posted on Saturday called "The Season of the Witch" (which is the sequel to Caroline, the Vampire Slayer), "When a Man Loves a Woman), a special Klaroline post-Valentine's one-shot (songfic) and then there is my little TVD/TO crossover, "Auld Lang Sang." Please, check those out. And check out the Klaroline petition on which you can also find on Klaroline Magazine. There is also a Klaroline buttons project in which you send out a hundred buttons to the CW Network's office in support of Klaroline. You can find information about the buttons project at Klaroline magazine and remember the deadline to sign up is March 5****th**** and the deadline to send the buttons is March 12****th****. These are only suggestions not expectations. Thank you for reading this long note. **

**Shredded**

Caroline thought that shredding the drawing that Klaus had given her after the Mikaelson Ball would be the end. It would be a symbolic distancing of herself from all their little moments together. That she could get over him if she just got rid of the last things she had that reminded her of him. The bit of him that she carried with her even to college.

Shredding the piece of paper would also show Elena that they could get past their relationships together. It was all about the support system like in AA. Not that they were addicted. No, Caroline was definitely not addicted to Klaus. Just because she kept thinking about kissing him and rolling around the forest floor with him. Looking down at him and seeing his joy as they moved like time had stopped and nothing else mattered. If she closed her eyes for a moment she could feel his tongue gliding over hers. She could feel his hands trailing down her back. She could feel… she could feel… 'Ugh. Caroline, snap out of it,' Caroline berated herself internally.

Beginning to pace the dorm room, Caroline shook her head. Bonnie was with Jeremy because after his near fatal encounter with Damon and Enzo they wanted to be together tonight. Elena was off doing God's know what. Probably chasing Stefan.

Groaning, Caroline stripped off her dress and pulled on a pair of black pants and a top. 'Of course she didn't look like a burglar.' That was a weird thought. Frowning at her crazed thought process, Caroline walked out of the room and hurried down the stairs. Her feet were moving toward the site of the Bitter Ball. 'Why was she going in this direction?'

Who was she kidding? Caroline knew very well why she was headed in that direction. Moving more quickly, Caroline looked around to make sure no one saw her. Yes, she was stealth girl. Walking back inside and hurrying down the stairs she looked for the shredder. It was still there but the shredded items were gone. Feeling panic fill her, Caroline looked around and then sighed.

They had yet to take out the trash. That would work in Caroline's favor. Although she would have to say that if she had organized the ball that the trash would be gone. 'Note to self, become organizer of next year's events,' Caroline told herself as she pulled a sack open and found beer bottles and cups. 'Ew. Not the bag. I hope.' Going on to the next one, Caroline found plates and napkins.

Finally, Caroline found the bag with the items she wanted. Then she found a used tissue. "Oh, ew," she threw the offending item aside, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Then she began to pour out the contents of the bag. Using her vampire sight, Caroline found the bits and pieces of the drawing that Klaus had made her.

Sitting down on the floor, Caroline reasoned with herself. 'Okay. He put some thought into this. And it's a work of art. It's not about who made it. I like art. That's all it is. And it was a nice thought. And why should I throw it away just because I'm trying to rid myself of Klaus? I'll just throw it in a box. In the back of a closet. Where I will never have to look at it. Then it'll be there but not in my face like Klaus used to be. But if I just want to look at it then all I'll have to do is get in the closet and the box. And it'll be there. Just to look at it. It's not a big thing. It's not an addiction. I don't need it. It's just nice to know it's there.'

Getting back up, Caroline held the scraps of paper, carefully. Making sure she had collected every last scrap, three times, she was assured that none of it was missing so she walked out the door. Now, all she had to do was get back to the room and tape it back together before Elena came home and caught her. If she was quick enough she could even put it in a frame and bubble wrap it for safe keeping. That way it would be safe like her memories of Klaus, tucked away for whenever she wanted to look at them. The thought made her smile as she walked back across campus.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. This part of a once weekly tribute to the Klaorline ship and a way to get through the Klaorline hiatus. So, thanks for joining me and, please, leave your thoughts in a review. I will write to you next week with another one-shot. Keep Calm and Ship Klaorline. **

**Love, **

**LL**


End file.
